futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Detailed Synopsis (Downfall)
Hey guys, Welcome to a detailed synopsis for the map game Downfall. This won't be extremely specific, but it should allow you to get a general understanding of the game. Geopolitics Americas *Canada practically dissolved Peacefully, leaving the states of Cascadia, Borealia, Quebec, Newfoundland, and Acadia. *The Second American Civil War left a large amount of breakaway states, most of which became third world impoverished nations. Texas, Dixie, and New England were the only nations to prosper after the war, with California seeing most corporations leave to go to more resource rich areas, with Dallas and Atlanta becoming new "silicon vallies" *Mexico went through a civil war during the 2030s, but has since recovered, establishing diplomatic ties with Rio Grande and Yucatan last year. *Central America and The Caribbean are relatively stable. *Northern South America has pretty much turned into a constant warzone, with competing claims and separatist groups clamoring for dominance. *Southern South America has been relatively peaceful considering the new nations and geopolitical situation to the north. Europe *The British Isles have consolidated into two nations, the Celtic Union, and England. Cornwall has basically become the Celts' Northern Ireland. *Scandinavia has Consolidated into one kingdom under the house of Glucksberg. *France Collapsed, leaving the remainder of the nation under a nationalist government. Occitania and Burgundy have become model nations. *Germany was divided into large historical states. (basically see the Second Renaissance for these nations) *The Alpine Confederation has formed as a political union between Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, and Slovenia. *Italy has been divided into Padania, Venice, Umbria, Florence, Rome, Naples, Sicily, and Sardinia. *Spain has lost the Basque region, The Catalan region, and Galicia. *Croatia and Bosnia are puppets to Serbia, as is Bulgaria. *Greece has restored the kingdom, and switched sides during the war, gaining the Aegean Coast of Turkey, North Eiprus, and Cyprus. *Romania also restored the kingdom, and dropped out of the war, even supplying the Russians with oil, and as such they gained Bessarabia after the war. *Hungary, much like other Balkan areas, invited the Habsburg Archduke Ferdinand Zvonimir and restore the kingdom, which was declined. Thus Hungary became a kingdom without a king, much like during the interwar period between World War I and World War II *Zapadoslavia was formed during the peace conference as a recreation of Czechoslovakia *Finland is a Russian puppet state, as is Poland, Ukraine and the Baltic States. *Russia is pretty much the same, but with more territory Asia *China is a waning superpower, despite gaining territory during World War III. They have puppets of Korea and South Japan. *Siam is kind of like Yugoslavia before the split, and is leaning towards splitting. This is mainly due to conflicting claims on former Vietnam *India is locked in a civil war between Communists and Non-Communists *Pashtunistan is ravaged by internal conflict and strife as a fledgling socialist government tries to maintain control. *Afghanistan is a Russian puppet, as is Turkestan and Caucasia. *Iran gained Shiite regions of Iraq following the war, along with Kuwait *Pakistan is a social democracy *The Anatolian Sultanate is a state claiming to be the successors of the Ottoman Empire. *Syria is the last Baathist state on Earth, still led by the Assad Regime. *Hejaz is a kingdom that considers itself as a caliphate. *The Arabian Republic is the product of a civil war in the 2040s *North Yemen is a democratic state, while South Yemen (Aden) is a dictatorship *Oman and the UAE are practically the same. Africa I'm not touching this dumpster fire. Come up with your own crap. Oceania The same, but Australia is holding the US govt in exile due to being ousted by the military. Mars/Luna Due to lessened gravity, permanent settlement has become pretty much impossible until that problem can be solved. Robot mining has begun though. Venus When Mars and the Moon were found to be uninhabitable for human settlement due to bone deterioration that occurs due to the lessened gravity, Venus became the "Next Home". The final major act of the UN was to begin a terraforming process. This lasted 5 years, but with the collapse of the UN and lack of support for an international organization, it stopped. There were plans for cloud cities, but those were stopped for the terraforming process. Technology Medicine *Cloning of organs has eliminated risks of death from organ failure, as long as you can get to a hospital quick enough. *A cure for AIDS was developed in the 2030s *Rabies treatments have advanced considerably, however there is no "catch all" cure *Asthma has been cured *Cancer treatments are much better, consisting of removing the organ, and cloning the healthy tissue to make a new one. Brain cancer has still yet to be curable though. *The average lifespan of a human has risen to 90 years, with youthfulness spreading into your mid 60s. Terraforming *Artificial Magnetic Fields or AMFs are large generators placed at opposite ends of an object to give it a magnetic field. Large ones have been used on Mars, before it was deemed unfit for permanent settlement. *Artificial Gravity has been experimented with, and large scale trials are not uncommon. No conclusive results have been met yet though. *Air restructuring is the practice of rearranging atoms to create new chemicals that are healthy to breathe. This was used in the mid 2040s to make air pollution and greenhouse gases disappear, leading to sea levels dropping to normal levels after a cooling period. Warfare *Lasers have become common weapons of war, along with railguns and coilguns on larger vehicles. *Amphibious warfare has become much more of a serious affair, with small ships being able to take to the skies with large plasma thrusters. *Air Warfare has turned into an extension of naval combat and drone fights. *Of course, kinetic bombardment has recently been put into practice. Category:Downfall Category:Timeline